marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
FF Vol 1 9
| StoryTitle1 = Burn It Down | Synopsis1 = The Mad Thinker and Diablo have attempted to betray the Future Foundation by setting Doctor Doom. Doom is easily able to fend off this attack and unleash his wrath against his foes. Meanwhile, Mister Fantastic, his father, and Spider-Man have been teleported aboard Attilan by Medusa to seek an audience with Black Bolt. Through Medusa's interpretation, Black Bolt informs Richards that they have plans that conflict with that of the Interdimensional Reeds and that they will work to stop them, however, they are unwilling to allow Reed to interfere with their schemes. At that moment at the Baxter Building, Bentley Thirty-Two and Valeria continue to explore Reed's secret lab, but stop to have a snack. While commenting on the ambiance of the room, and figures the lab is probably the safest place on the planet. Back at Attilan, the Inhumans take the situation under control sending their warriors to quell the uprising at the Future City below. While Gorgon attacks the evolved Moloids below, the Wizard and his AIM cronies decide that it's time to retreat. Meanwhile, the High Evolutionary is being led to his Ascension Engine, he wonders what they have done to his machine. Nearby, the two Interdimensional Reeds and the Mole Man have completed their appointed task and prepare to engage the Evolutionary Drive. Having obtained his goal, the Mole Man decides it is time to leave. The Universal Inhuman armies manage to route the warriors of the Future City and capture two of the Reeds. With the battle over, the Inhumans prepare to return to Attlian with the Reeds, Diablo, and Mad Thinker prisoner. When they ask Doom to accompany them back, Doom spots the third Reed and declines. Causing an explosion to cover his escape, Doctor doom confronts this alternate version of Reed. However, this Reed is waiting and is able to fight off Doom's attack. Before Doom knows it, this Reed manages to slap a slave collar on him, making Doom his slave. Meanwhile, aboard Attilan, Black Bolt assures Mister Fantastic that they will capture the final Reed and orders him to go home. In order to do so, Reed, Spider-Man and Nathaniel are allowed to pass through the arches of Eldra, who will take them whenever they need to be. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Steve Epting | Inker1_1 = Rick Magyar | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races: * * * * * * ** Locations: * * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * This month in the FF, the EVIL Future Foundation is caught in the middle of the War of Four Cities. * Watch as the war expands to encompass the entire Marvel Universe. | Notes = Publication Notes * This story is reprinted in FF Vol. 2. | Trivia = * One of the Reed uses a Neutralizer Ray against the Dire Wraiths, a common weapon used by Rom the Spaceknight used against the aliens. | Recommended = | Links = }}